


Dancing Exposé Part 2

by Dirty_Corza



Series: The Dancing Exposés [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Smut, anthea is the best pa ever, pairing 16/22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after with Mycroft and Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Exposé Part 2

When Mycroft awoke, there were two main sensations, one was the body next to him moving to sit up. The other was a feeling of ~messy~ all over his lower body. Then came the faint smell of cigarette smoke, and that made him open his eyes. "Smoking in bed?" He asked, gazing up and licking his lips slightly at the sight. He'd never thought of smoking as attractive before, but he was definitely going to have to make an exception for Lestra- Greg.

Greg smiled down at him, running fingers down his bare chest, smirking as Mycroft's eyes followed them and he licked his lips. "Yeah, a bit of a good start to the day. Join me?" He raised an eyebrow at the younger man, and held out the cigarette for him. Mycroft pushed himself up next to him, blushing at how exposed they were, but he took the offered fag between his fingers, bringing it to his lips and taking an experimental draft.

Mycroft looked over to Greg as he took another, longer, draft, and noticed the other staring at him. "Yes?" He asked, watching the other watch the movement of the fag to and from his lips. "Nothing, just, god you're sexy." Mycroft smirked at the compliment, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss." I should hope that's your opinion, especially after last night.." "Oh, dear god, last night." Greg groaned at that, a deep hungry sound that sent a stream of desire drifting toward Mycroft's groin.

"Mmm... It was quite enjoyable..." Mycroft let his free hand drift over to touch the other's bare skin, stroking up a toned thigh. Greg's eyes went wide at that. "Mycroft. Just how old are you? And holy fuck" Mycroft's hand made it to his balls, gently playing with them, "You felt like a virgin, but Christ!" his breathing was coming harshly, his cock standing near fully erect. "I was a virgin," Mycroft said, still blushing, but allowing his fingers to move as his instincts told him to.

"And your age?" Mycroft couldn't meet his eyes anymore. There had been witnesses already because he wouldn't keep his mouth to himself. "I'm... I'm sixteen." he spoke softly, finishing the cigarette and putting it out on the ash tray Greg held up for him. But his hand didn't stop touching the other, no. He would do whatever he could to convince the other that he was just as good as any adult lover he'd had.

"Sixteen. A virgin. And the best fucking lay of my life." Greg set aside the ashtray and turned, pinning Mycroft's hands to the bed as he straddled him. "God, you're either a natural, or the most observant mother fucker on the planet." He pressed his lips hungrily against Mycroft's, forcing his tongue in, relishing the moan it brought from the younger man. "Worth it. Even if I bloody have to go to fucking jail, god this is so worth it."

"Fuck yes, Greg, more." Mycroft was begging as his back arched off the bed, pressing closer to Greg. "You'd have to be reported first, and I'd never, christ, this all feels too good. Are you allowed to have three orgasms in twenty-four hours?" This brought a laugh from the lips pressing down his throat. "We're allowed to have as many orgasms as we feel like. We're young, free, careless." Then Greg started to nip his neck and shoulders, still holding him down so he could hardly move.

"Fucking- Greg just- Touch me, fuck, please, I need, christ I need you to" "Shhhh..." Such a filthy mouth you have on you. I love it." then his teeth were biting Mycroft's nipple, hard enough to bruise, Mycroft was sure, and he couldn't speak anymore, simply arch into the feeling, with a barely audible gasp. "So sensitive..." Greg licked the pink bud, marveling at the gasps and moans it drew from the other. "Can't believe I didn't discover this last night, but we were quite busy..."

"Today. We are going to go into town, I'll drive. We can ride my bike, and get your nipples pierced. After we have morning sex." Mycroft whimpered as Lestrade changed nipples and he imagined what it would be like to feel metal through his skin, constantly stimulating under his shirts and jackets, hidden where no one would know, except for Greg and himself. "I might just have to follow you home, just so I can keep this forever. One night and I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else."

Mycroft gave a small laugh thinking of his future while Greg explored his chest, leaving marks as he went. "D-doubt, fuck Greg your mouth~, doubt anyone else will, you shouldn't fuck do that fuuuck, will get a chance since you've, fuck Greg I need more, you've ruined me for anyone, fuck, anyone else. Like they could fucking compete with my first fucking blow job, given in front of a fucking crowd. Fuck that was amazing, Greg, I want to, to do more like that, with you."

It was Greg's turn to be speechless as he moaned deeply, imagining taking Mycroft to some posh restaurant and jacking him off under the table, christ, or even taking him clubbing and seeing if they could get away with fucking in the middle of the crowded dance floor. "Oh, anything you want, fuck yes, Mycroft, anything, everything, I want to see you do it all." "Even fuck you?" "Yes, fuck yes, but not before I've fucked that pretty mouth of yours again."

Mycroft let out a needy moan. "Yes please." he licked his lips, eager to taste it again, to let Greg fuck his mouth as hard as he liked. That thought led to a groan, deep and begging, "Please, fill my mouth with your thick cock, fuck my face until I can hardly breathe. I want your cum down my throat, I want you to cum, covering my face, and I want everyone to see, I want them to see what it is you and only you are allowed to do to me."

"Fuck, fuck, Mycroft. You make me want to make sure I'm leaving visible marks. Do you like that idea, everyone knowing you're mine?" Greg gave a harsh, threatening bit to Mycroft's throat. "On the floor, hands behind your back. If you want me to give you a proper face fucking, by god I will give you a proper face fucking, where you won't have any control." His order was answered with a light, breathy wimper as Mycroft let himself slide off the bed, and assuming the position.

Greg's mouth was watering as he saw the lithe young man kneeling on the floor, hard and waiting, waiting for him. "You're gorgeous, perfection, all lean muscles, yet you're kind of soft too, in the way that means I can grab your hips, and leave bruises without cutting myself." Speaking of bruises, Greg couldn't keep his eyes off the other, grabbing a tie from his bag before kneeling behind him. "Just a precaution, if you don't mind?" "Fuck, Greg, why would I mind?"

"Oh I don't know, something about being able to stop me?" Even while he spoke, he tied the wrists together, knowing this had crossed the line -probably from the very beginning- from a quick fuck to something he couldn't just let go of at the end of summer. Gently, he kissed Mycroft's shoulders, lips gently brushing against the worst of the bites he had left last night before he stood, walking around Mycroft until that pretty pink mouth was face to face with his cock once more.

Mycroft's eyes never left that cock as he licked his lips, leaning forward to kiss it with a hungry moan, eyes fluttering shut as he tasted the precum. Then Greg's hands were holding his head firmly, as he forced his cock into his mouth, and all Mycroft would do was moan with pleasure, feeling, tasting that hard cock. His tongue flitted around it, memorizing every vein and what reactions he could elicit from the mouth above him as he fucked Mycroft's mouth.

Greg's cock was wonderful in his mouth, and the slow pace he was keeping was only making Mycroft enjoy it even more. How he'd ever lived without this, without knowing what a cock felt like in his mouth, what cum tasted like, he didn't know. All he knew was that he'd do damn near anything to keep this cock all to himself. Even if it meant servicing Greg like this. Hell, especially if it meant he was on his knees unable to do anything more than take it as his mouth got fucked. 

Greg was slowly speeding up, forcing his cock further down Mycroft's throat with every thrust. He rolled his hips, relishing in the hot wet mouth, wondering if he;d ever be able to give it up. "Aren't you a little cock slut." he spoke softly, reverently, "You look so pleased to be on your knees, as if having my cock in your mouth is your favorite thing. God that's hot. I wish I could fuck you while you sucked me, I bet you'd love that, being filled from both ends. Fuck."

Mycroft moaned around the cock, shuddering as he imagined it, he would feel so full~. But he didn't want to picture any other cock but the one before him, not yet. But if Greg asked him to suck someone else while he was being fucked by him, Mycroft wasn't sure he'd say no. But he did know he wouldn't suggest it. That didn't stop his imagination, though, nor did it do anything to stop the drip of precum he could feel trailing down his cock, reminding him of how turned on this was making him.

"God, listen to you, fuck," Greg couldn't help himself as his hips moved faster, it just felt so good, the hot mouth wrapped around his cock, the youthful face so angelic and perfect, and still managing to look like innocence with his mouth full of cock. "Do you want it? Me forcing my cum down your throat again? Are you remembering that first time? Fuck, right in the middle of everyone, you went down, they all saw you on your knees before me. Fuck we need to do something like that again."

Greg talking to him as he fucked his mouth was too much for Mycroft, he couldn't help it as he climaxed, groaning around the cock in his mouth as his own pulsed with orgasm, his semen spilling onto the floor. "Holy fuck!" Greg exclaimed above him as he saw what had happened. His thrusts grew more erratic and harder as he fucked that mouth for all he was worth. Then he was cuming too, holding Mycroft's head tightly, swearing as he felt the other swallowing around him.

Finally, Greg pulled out, gasping at the feel of Mycroft's tongue on his sensitive member, making sure it was clean of cum. "Fuck, Greg, I want you to -fuck- fuck my mouth every morning that felt, goddamn, so good." Greg slowly fell to his knees next to the other, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. "Fucking hell, Mycroft. I could wake up to this for the rest of my life, and every day would be the best day, no matter what. If I was a fucking copper, even."

Mycroft grinned into the kiss, letting his body fall forward to rest against Greg's. "If you were a copper, I'd have to fuck the police. Maybe go to see you at work, and you could fuck me over your desk. Or you could visit me at my office and fuck me over my desk." He let his lips press against Greg's shoulder. "We could use handcuffs instead of ties, then." That brought a groan from Greg, and another hungry kiss for Mycroft, abusing further his already bruised lips.

\- - -

After their morning copulation, the couple took a nice shower together, getting cleaned up and ready for the day. When they came back into the room, they were both surprised to see a pile of clothing sitting on the corner of the bed. There was a note on top, that made Mycroft smile. “I'm glad you and greg had a wonderful evening, and I thought it best if Sherlock didn't see the state of your other clothing – A” he read allowed, grin bright on his face.

“I don't deserve her.” Greg stood in stunned silence for a moment before going to his side to look at the note. “A? Who's she? And who's this Sherlock who'd be so interested in the state of your clothes?” Mycroft turned to calm his rush of questions with a kiss. “A is Anthea, my personal assistant and best friend. Sherlock is my little brother who is far too observant for his own good.” As he spoke, he inspected the clothing Anthea had brought for him, another pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

“The Clash? Isn't that who we-” “Yeah, we danced to them, and then I fucked your face in the middle of the dance floor.” Mycroft licked his lips as he slipped it on over his head, frowning as he looked at the small pile of clothing. “What is it?” Greg asked as he got himself dressed. “There's no pants. She knows I can't stand re-wearing dirty ones.” It was Greg's turn to lick his lips this time. “Why wear them at all, then? No pants means easy access...”

"Does this mean you're promising to fuck me while we're out, today?" Mycroft pulled the jeans on, zipping carefully around his junk. "Yes, Mycroft. Yes it is." Greg pulled on his own shirt -Queen- and jeans, also forgoing the pants. "Though... You say she's your PA? Aren't you, like, 16?" Mycroft smirked a little. "Yes, I am. And by the time I'm thirty, I'll be running the government. Greg grinned back at him. "I look forward to it." They kissed sweetly one last time before heading out on to their adventure. 


End file.
